The Change
by kisekinokage
Summary: What if instead of getting back in the game after Seidou's lost at the summer qualifiers ,Sawamura lost not just his spirit but someone important to him as well ? The loss causing him to change completely towards his teammates and also the appearance of a former associate who competes with Miyuki and Furuya for Eijun's attention .Takes place after the lost at the summer qualifiers
1. prologue

I do not own Ace of Diamond it belongs to Yuji Terajima and his associates ;)

* * *

Prologue

~ The switch~

After the lost at the summer qualifiers

The meeting room was filled with nothing but tears of regret, disappointment and anger .The entire space was moody and down, nobody even had the mood nor energy to take a taste out of the food prepared for them. The only things that could be heard were sobs and cries as the players wept their hearts out at that one single loss.

Over the course of the next few days, the senpais(1) of the club who had retired began to work on their studies ,while the newly appointed captain begin to train the youngsters in preparation for the fall qualifiers .Everything seems to be back to normal ,the second years pushing themselves to the next level ,the second and third string members working their hardest for attention ,the first years training ,but still fooling around ,all seems normal all except for Sawamura Eijun who alone sat in the comfort and darkness of his room.

"Is that really what they thought of me?"

"Why can't they understand that I was human too?,That I tried my best too "He sobbed, tears flowing continuously from his bloodshot eyes as he wept silently at his room.

* * *

Flashback

In the hallways of the school.

Eijun was walking to his next class after lunch when he came across several 3rd-string club members who were loitering at the stairs having a converation, 'are they talking about me ?'he paused hiding behind the wall, he pressed his face against the cool walls as he listen intently at the conversion .

"Why is Sawamura still in the first string, isn't he practically useless now?, he wasn't even allowed to train with the others anymore !'' The tall, scrawny looking guy said.

"Yeah, after that dead ball in the qualifiers and failure in the practice matches, he doesn't seem to be useful or getting any better at all "The second, a guy with a bob-cut hairstyle replied.

"They should just kick him out of the team. "The first suggested

"Or maybe the entire club! Haahaha "The second joked.

Unable to withstand the mocking any longer, Sawamura walked off, the tiles of the ground he stood before simmering slightly from the fresh tears.

* * *

Flashback end 

'Even Miyuki didn't seem to care, he only made fun of me …'

'Furuya and Kominato are doing what they always do if not better, butwhy am I, just because of a single failure excluded from the team ,What did I do wrong ?,Is it because I lack control ?,but that isn't even my fault …Its not my fault …"Sawamura cried silently as tear stains appear on the ground ,his bloodshot eyes looking at his swollen wrist ,coloured in a angry red and dirty purple .

As the days continued, the rejection and depression he felt got worse and worse, until one day on a stormy Friday, a call that was the flip switch for change broke through the silent night, as the figure shifted slightly from his resting position, reaching out his uninjured hand for the phone, flipping it open ,he answered the call solemnly .

"Hai ,Sawamura Eijun speaking ."There was a small nearly audible voice from the other line, only hearing a small sob and a few words, before the phone slipped out of the trembling hand, the figure shot up from his bed, moving towards the door of his dorm and rushing out into the rain wearing only a plain white tee and black shorts.

Kuramochi, who was waken up by the noise, only lifted his head and a brow in question, thinking that it was only a mere urge for the need to go to the toilet, before dropping dead on his bed again completely oblivious to the tear stain sheets of his roommate and the presence of the umbrella still lying at the corner of the room when the rain is pouring heavily outside with the wind bellowing at the trees.

* * *

The next day 

''Kaichou(2) ! ,Kuramochi's voice ranged out on the grassy field catching the attention of players who were doing their daily warm out .

"What is it Kuromochi ?''Miyuki asked while stretching his arm muscles, a wide smile on his face as he looked up at his vice .

"Sawamura is missing! I can't find him anywhere!"Kuromochi replied worriedly, his eyes filled with slight panic, face drenched in salty sweat.

"What do you mean missing? Don't be paranoid. He must be around here somewhere practicing or something."Miyuki replied casually like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"If that is the case, then his stuff wouldn't be missing from the dorm nor would there be a letter on the desk saying 'Request for absence '!"Kuromochi retorted, completely frustrated at the carefree captain.

"What do you mean?"Miyuki's jovial expression turn serious the second he heard those words, eyes narrowing he search the eyes of his vice for mirth but couldn't find any as he waited for an answer.

"Its just as he said, Sawamura would be taking a month-long absence from school and club activities and would only be back a week before the fall tournament. "Coach Kataoka announced shedding some light to the situation.

"Coach is there a reason for his absence?"Miyuki asked curiously, wondering why the energetic south paw needed such a long break .The coach didn't reply, but his eyes were filled with disappointment as he gaze at the players on the field before landing back a Miyuki.

"You'll know when he returns. "Coach Kataoka replied, though there were a few words left out which was only when he was a distance away from the fields. "If he does come back as the Sawamura Eijun that you know."

~Prologue End ~

* * *

(1)senpai –senior

(2)kaichou-captain


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Ace of Diamond it belongs to Yuji Terajima and his associates ;)

Previously 

"Coach is there a reason for his absence?"Miyuki asked curiously, wondering why the energetic south paw needed such a long break .The coach didn't reply, but his eyes were filled with disappointment as he gaze at the players on the field before landing back a Miyuki.

"You'll know when he returns. "Coach Kataoka replied, though there were a few words left out which was only when he was a distance away from the fields. "If he does come back as the Sawamura Eijun that you know."

* * *

Chapter 1

~The change ~

Miyuki's point of view

About a month has past since Sawamura's disappearance, at first, the group was puzzled and confused by it, not entirely focusing on the training but the coach and myself knock some sense into their heads shortly after and now we are functioning just we used to, but I cant help but still miss that little brat that never once showed any respect to me and only me at all though I considered it a personal privilege that I could enjoy.

'I miss you 'I thought as I stare at the ongoing activities in the field with Furuya trying to take shade behind one of the players shadow.

'Hah at least somethings are still stay the same.'

* * *

At high noon 

Coach Katoaka suddenly called for a break, the players myself included lined up infront of him in orderly lines before his lips moved to make an announcement.

"Alright, I have a few announcements to make."He said as he gestured towards a one of the two figures taking shade in a tree .The figure walked to the coach side with confident strides ,his golden cat like eyes watching the players intently before gazing at me ,his gaze unwavering as he seize me up like a predator ,before a wide grin appeared on his face .

"Hajimemashite(1),Kuze haruto is my name ,I'm a second year and a transfer student from America but I'm Japanese ,Yoroshiku onegaishimasu(2)."the blond-hair burette chimed before moving and positioning himself next to the coach .

"Haruto ,will be placed in the first-string as a catcher and manager ,his titles and prizes he obtain in the states are more than sufficient to prove him of his position ."Coach Katoada explained before any members could raise an objection to his statement .

"Coach can I add something?''The blond questioned politely but his eyes says otherwise as he held the coach stare without a flinch .The coach nodded wordlessly as he move slightly for Haruto to speak.

"Yo,Let me make it clear ,I'm not here to catch balls for you guys but to take care of Ei-chan ,if any of you dare to hurt him again ,I will make sure a ball is put through your head ''His glare sending shivers down the spines of everyone present as the golden eyes narrowed sharply leaving a cold hard look of hatred and anger, hinting that he meant business before returning to his former happy-go-lucky attitude .

a single thought ran through my mind at the statement

'Ei chan ?... Masaka(3)It cant be him could it ?,but that would be we hurt him ..And badly too…to elicit such a monster to personally come here.'I was jerked out of my thoughts when the coach spoke again.

"Now for the second announcement, Sawamura Eijun has returned after his one month absence but I must warn you not to question his reasons of absence until he choses to tell you himself, he would also return to his spot in the regulars. "The coach paused for a minute, letting the thoughts sink into the players' head before calling a familiar name.

"Sawamura !"

The second shadow leaning on the tree in the shade straightened himself up before making his way to the field .I gasped in utter surprised the moment his form was illuminated under the rays of the sun.

'It couldn't be …he looks different, his aura also feels cold. 'I thought as I stare at his form .His steps were full of confidence and power, his head held high, as he took small light yet powerful steps towards the field .He was wearing a navy blue sports shirt, a thin white jacket over it, dark blue designer jeans and red sneakers. His chocolate brown locks fluttering slightly in the breeze, brown chocolate eyes shining slightly from the golden rays of the sun before stopping next to the coach.

''Just like coach said, I would prefer you guys not to ask the reason for my absence, I'll tell you when I'm ready .I'm looking forward to working together with you again. "He said smoothly, mouth curving into a small smile as he stood beside the blond.

'That smile doesn't feel warm or welcome at all, it felt distant …'I thought to myself as I notice that the others such as Furuya, Kuramochi and Kominato, closer teammates and friends of Sawamura all looked puzzled and confused at the smile. Again I was interrupted from my train of thoughts, but this time it was by a pair of second-years who if I'm not wrong were in the 2nd string.

"Why does he get to be in the first-string? When he was absent from training for a month?!"A tall lanky guy shouted from the back.

"Yeah, shouldn't he be placed in the second or third sting for re-training? "Another guy, beside the previous shouted.

I tilted my head to the side , curious to the reason as well but even I wouldn't have guts to question the coach's decision. On the corner of my eyes, I could see the blond balled his fist, cracking the joints in his hands as he gave a hard steely glare at the pair before attempting to take a step forward only to be stopped by a hand from his right .He glance questioningly at the person beside him before relaxing and taking a step back.

"If you think I don't have what it takes to be in the first string, lets have a match now to decide whether I get to be in it." Eijun announced eyes completely cold and icy as he stare down the pair who shivered at the glare that they were given before gaining their courage and nodding.

"I assume you guys want to test my skills on pitching? "Eijun asked, voice devoid of emotions.

"Hah..Pitching? Not only that, you should also be tested on batting as well "The braver out of the pair voiced out.

"I accept."

* * *

The match

In the end the second string members were split into 2, halves, one making Eijun's team and the other the duo's .The first string, expect me were not allowed to participate as much as they wanted to, as it would cause an imbalance to the strength if they were to play.

The first inning began with Sawamura on the mount .His form looks entirely different than before, it was now full of confidence and power. Haruto positioned himself in the catcher's area fully relax, holding his mitt loosely, before signaling Sawamura to pitch.

The first of the duo who issued the challenge, who was taking his position froze the moment he look at Sawamura, his body started shaking nervously and you could see from miles away the large amount of sweat pouring out from his body. Although after a minute he got a hold of himself positioning the bat, waiting for the pitch.

In the second, after Sawamura lifted his leg and swung his left arm, we could only see a white blur before a call was heard

"Strike!" Haruto beamed holding up his mitt with the smoking ball nestled dead center in it.

The second year holding the bat only trembled, standing rooted to the ground not having moved at all.

The next few pitches ended with the same result, only a white blur and a 'strike 'a second later before it ended and then a changeover was made.

The first batter was Haruto, who without a single hesitation swung at the ball, making it fly to the outfield with no hindrance, making a light dash to the first base .A few second-years batters later ,with the current situation being 1 out ,2 players on base ,1 home ,Sawamura walked up ,completely focused .

I called out happily to him as Eijun stood next to me but was only acknowledged by a nod and a small mumble of 'Miyuki senpai(4) ', which filled my heart with a slight disappointment and for some reason unease.

'He never calls me sempai, though I'm glad he got manners now, it just doesn't seem right at all.'

Getting my head back into the game after a minute of thought, a signal for a inside corner, thinking that Sawamura would most likely execute a bunt. What he didn't expect was the feeling of the air being cut swiftly and cleanly the moment the ball was released, he never felt the impact of the ball on his mitt ,clearly hearing on the sound of impact between the ball and the bat .

"CLANG"

The words that followed was not something that he thought he would hear when Sawamura holds the bat.

"HOMERUN!"

Sawamura jogged slightly around the field, not minding the shouts and gasp of surprise at all, paying little notice to them before making his way home.

* * *

From Sawamura's point of view

'Miyuki sempai, if you think a month can't change anything, than in a game an instant would have never mattered, the minute you doubted my abilities is the instance you would fall, the winner of this match has already been decided the moment I pitched the first ball.'

* * *

Back to story.

In the end it was just as Sawamura had predicted, the game ended with a landslide victory for Sawamura and Haruto's team, both making their way out of the field once it ended as their presence was required at the Principal's office .I caught Sawamura by the arm the minute he left through the gates, causing him to pause before turning and meeting my dark hazel eyes and raising a questioning brow .

"Wha…What happened to you? How could you improve this much?" I questioned, trying my hardest not to stutter at the beautiful figure that I'm currently staring at as a slight blush painted across my face .In one month, in just that one month he improved by leaps and bounds not just in skills but physically too , his body though still slim and still slightly petite have shown some muscle growth ,his face loosing some of the baby fat and becoming more angled .

"Oh …A miracle happen, and I didn't improve, I just used what I had already had. " He replied casually before jerking his hand out my tight grip, walking towards the school building.

Before I could inquire more, a heavy hand landed on my shoulder giving it a tight squeeze, an agitated voice whispered next to my ears.

"You sure you should ask him that now? You should have asked when given the chance a month ago, he belongs to me now, as I belong to him ."Haruto breath left my ear as he wave halfheartedly before making his way beside Sawamura,leaving me to wallow in remorse.

Sawamura's point of view

"What did you say to him? "I ask Haruto who jogged to my side.

"Nah nothing much just how he should have treasured the chance he was bless with before it was gone." I rose a brow in curiously as I watch the emotions starting from jealously, anger, hatred and then content played through his face, before I shook my head and begin walking towards the dorm with Haruto following faithfully behind .

~Chapter End~

* * *

Next Chapter

~A dance in the Night ~

"Sawamura, why are you in a dress?"Chirst-senpai asked, a full blown blush on his face at his junior endearing looks and movements, catching a lot of attention with those slim hips swaying along with a dress skirt.

''A bet "Sawamura Eijun replied casually as if being in a dress was the norm.

"Then would you mind dancing with me? "Someone voiced from behind the duo .

* * *

Hajimemashite(1),-nice to meet you

Yoroshiku onegaishimasu(2) –please take care of me

Masaka(3)-no way

Senpai(4)-senior


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Ace of Diamond it belongs to Yuji Terajima and his associates ;)

Answers to question in the review.

No ,Haruto was just someone I thought he is ,not from another series .;)

The person who Eijun lost would be revealed in the next 1 or 2 chapters, Please look forward to it.

* * *

Previously 

Sawamura's point of view

"What did you say to him? "I ask Haruto who jogged to my side.

"Nah nothing much just how he should have treasured the chance he was bless with before it was gone." I rose a brow in curiously as I watch the emotions starting from jealously, anger, hatred and then content played through his face, before I shook my head and begin walking towards the dorm with Haruto following faithfully behind .

* * *

Chapter 2

~A dance in the night ~

Miyuki's point of view

After the clear challenge issued infront of me by that irritating blond, I guess I should accept the fact that there is a possibility that we have hurt him somehow .I'm not stupid to the point that I didn't know that we were somehow rejecting him and some of the members being blinded by jealousy started to degrade him, I didn't thought that I would have this big of an effect, guess I'm really a ass .Hah maybe I should just let go of Sawamura ?...

"LIKE THAT IS EVER GOING TO HAPPEN HE IS MINE!"I screamed at the innocent pillow, threatening to rip it to shreds as I recalled the earlier threat and total humiliation at being looked down by the Blond.

"I FEEL LIKE KILLING HIM!"I grumbled against the ruffled pillow, which was muffling my voice as a pillow was thrown on my head like a 100 ton stone.  
"SHUT UP AND SLEEP, we have a lot of things to do tomorrow with the graduation and celebration night coming! "My roommate shouted from his resting position sounding exceptionally pissed.

'Ah the graduation, I wonder how the senpais(1) would react to Sawamura's attitude and style and not to mention growth spurt …'My thoughts started to get very dirty and I could feel my face heat up at the images in my mind as I tired to suppress the thoughts and squash them to the back of my mind ,before drifting to sleep .

Over the course of the next few days, training went as usual even with the new additions, however ,Sawamura has been avoiding any contact and interaction with his former teammates ,only focusing in practicing with Haruto ,trying and experimenting with different pitches ,landing many strikes that were previously only a dream for him and the team .His control was absolute ,and able to alter the course of his ball by his own will ,giving any batters practicing against him a hard time .At night ,the members of the club would each practice their own specific events to showcase during the graduation night ,and during these times, Haruto and Sawamura would always go somewhere by themselves after the decorations have been prepared .The club members once tried to follow them ,but were completely shut down of their operations ,when Sawamura gave them a warning glare the moment he realized that they were following ,threatening to break their limbs if they didn't obey .Miyuki ,being a completely carefree idoit at such times ,continue to probe Sawamura of his secret dates with Haruto .The next second ,he ended up in the air in a flash before getting pounded and pinned to the floor in mere seconds as a demonstration of what Sawamura could do to them if they continued their antics .

After that frightful experience, none op\f the members questioned the duo motives anymore ,hoping they would sate their curiosity during the event itself thought it continue to fuel Miyuki's worry that they were doing something indecent together .

* * *

Day of the graduation Night

The entire hall was filled with decorations and music. The members of the club dressed casually not liking a formal and restrictive event. When the senpais arrived to their farewell night, the members greeted them enthusiastically, giving them gifts and cards ,expressing their heartfelt thanks .

''Miyuki "The formal captain Tetsuya Yuki voiced out, causing the said person who was conversing with his teammates to turn ,a huge smile plastered in his face as he walked towards the group of his beloved seniors .

"Yo guys, it has been awhile that we are gathered like this." Miyuki greeted the group in his happy-go-lucky manner.

"YEAHHHH, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING KID?"The loudmouth Jun shouted, causing the others to wince slightly as the voice pieced through their eardrums

"By the way, I heard Sawamura's back? Christ senpai questioned as he look around for the said person before glancing at the catcher infront of him.

"Yeah, when I first saw him again after his disappearance I had a shock out of my life, I literally picture my heart on the ground jumping about, he look completely different, even his skills improved tremendously ,now surpassing even Furuya ."

The catcher smirked slightly at the shocked expressions of his seniors, some with their months agape, dropping to the floor while others have their eyes bulged out to an incredible size that he didn't even know was possible.

''So where is he?"Tanba questioned after getting over his initial shock. But before Miyuki even had a chance to answer, the lights in the hall dimmed down, signaling the start of the graduation performance ,Miyuki slipped past his seniors ,giving them a wave as he went backstage to prepare for his act .

The juniors gave their best in the performance, starting with a short-clip of the events, training and practices they went through, there were even some short message videos by their opponents from other schools and coaches, causing the seniors present to shed tears as they reminisce about the time they had in the club. Next up was a short skit put up by the members of the current baseball club, each movement and costume was executed and done with such detail that the seniors couldn't help but be captivated and touched by the scene. Lastly the coaches each gave a speech to show their gratitude. before a shocking announcement was made that the coach and their Kataoda and their exclusive scout Rei are getting together ,causing every single member present in the hall to gasps in shocks or surprise .

Suddenly a yelp of pain was heard from behind the stage, causing the members to turn their attention from their individual discussion of the news to the stage .The MC in-charge Kominato ,rushed to the back to find out what happened ,only to come back blushing like a school girl ,his face completely red even to his ears .The others rose a brow in question at the pink head who only shuttered as he announce an unexpected event .

"Ahem…. it seems like there was a final performance put up for the seniors..ah erm it's a song delectated to them by their juniors Sawamura Eijun and the newly joined member from the states Kuze Haruto .''The pink-head nervously spoke against the mike before retreating to the sides, as the red velvet curtains lift, the lights dimmed further leaving only the stage lights, illuminating the empty stage.

The audience looked at the stage in confusion wondering where are the performers until a soft, light yet melodious music filled the entire hall, as a pair of figures appeared from the shadows ,the blond exiting from the right wearing a black collared polo tee with a light blue jacket over it and white pants with black shinning shoes. However the figure that exited from the left send waves of awe as the members jaw dropped at the sight .The Sawamura they know, fiery, irritating ,loud month to the recent cool, calm and cold was wearing a white silk dress ,the dress reaching just above his legs ,showing pale creamy skin to unrestricted eyes ,his hair covered by a chocolate brown wig that has strains reaching the mid back as well as white boots that glimmer slightly under the spotlight .His whole get up screamed amazing ,as he walks to the center of the stage in a poise and calm manner .Once the cross-dressing boy reached the center next to his partner ,his pink lips begin to move ,singing the first lyrics which left the members officially love struck.

**1 year ,2 months and 20 days **

**By bright**

**Lyrics: Yuuki Odagiri**

**Composer: Yuuki Odagiri**

**(Note: This song has two versions,lyrics slightly different )**

"**Spring, summer, autumn, winter, the seasons cycle revolve**

**Why why is there an end in this love" **the lyrics flowed beautifully out of those lips, carrying his heartfelt emotions, stunning everyone present at his melodious voice. At the starting lyrics, Sawamura's voice also carried a light and warm feeling, causing the embers present to relax immediately .

**"1 year 2 months and 20 days" **the crowd was then surprised futher when the two figures started dancing, the moves executed with perfect precision and coordination to every beat of the music, unable to take their eyes off any more ,the audience were officially charmed .

**It was really a blink of time**

**I'm glad to have met you, to have love you **

**Please do not be so nice**

**I wasn't able to kindly say "Goodbye"**

**I didn't get to say it properly**

**"I'm sorry" - Don't apologize to me. **The boys could not take their eyes of their kouhai(2) as he moved fluidly to the music, not missing a single step.

**Hurry up and put it to an end **

**Before my tears starts to fall. "**

"**One person alone will definitely feel the loneliness **

**Although its rather quite obvious **

**But if two people together could still feel the loneliness**

**Then Sorry its still only the first time "**Sawamura continued the song flawlessly before nodding to his companion his voice crisps and fresh as the audience charmed by his singing started to sway, moving to the beat**.**

"'**Keep the key in the mailbox'**

**Or the memories would overflow**

**Tightly linking hands, not wanting to let go **

**Trying not to admit that I am not okay "**Haruto's voice although not as great as Sawamura's, continued the song from the point Sawamura ended, his voice mixing to the music in both tone and beat.

"**1 year, 2 months and 20 days **

**It's really in a blink of time**

**It's really great to be able to meet you **

**It is great being able to like you**

**Please don't be so nice**

**Or it would be difficult to say 'goodbye'**

**Do not say you're sorry **

**Please hurry up and let it end **

**Before my tears start to flow "**Sawamura took away everyone's breath away for the second time with his powerful and charming voice, the melody carrying the emotions he desperately want to relay to his seniors who have taught him throughout their time together, bitter and sweet.

"**By the time I notice **

**I had already had made two **

**Although I would raise it up immediately **

'**Oh its not longer needed'" Haruto sang his part in sync with the music,**

"**Its strange isn't it, although its very strange **

**But even a lie is not able to cover it **

**Tightly holding hands, not wanting to let go **

''**I'm already alright ""**

"**1year 2 months and 20 days " **Sawamura's voiceboomed out through the speakers, filled with intense emotions and gratitude as he looked towards his seniors.

**Do you still remember the day we met? **

**The feelings we confessed that day **

**But today is already the day that we need to say 'goodbye'**

**Is there somewhere that is not enough?**

"**I'm sorry "Please do not apologize **

**That voice isn't the one that I, that I, that I fell in love with "**

"**The truth is I don't really want us to separate **

**The truth is I not really okay at all **

''**It's a lie ''or 'Your stupid '**

**The truth is I wanted to say this words while smiling "**

"**But in your heart, I already not there." **The two voices on stage overlapped one another.

**At least say a final goodbye **

"**If not, I would really **

**Be unable to leave you "**

"**1 year 2 months and 20 days **

**It's really in a blink of time,**

**It's really great to be able to meet you **

**It is great being able to like you**

**Please do not be so nice **

**Or I would not be able to say a proper goodbye **

**Please do not say you're sorry **

**Please hurry up and let it end **

**Before my tears start to flow "**The two singers one stage combined their voice together creating a united voice, that completely mesmerized the audience who could only glue their eyes to their form, listening intently till the end as the song reaches its final lines.

"_**Spring, summer, autumn, winter, the seasons cycle revolve**_

_**Why why is there an end in this love**__ "_The song ended as well as it ever could with Sawamura's voice giving it the final push.

The instance the music died out, the crowd erupted in a cheer comparable to an actual concert as the two astounding singers did a full 90-degree bow for the kind attention.

The duet became the talk of the night as they continuously praise for the talent that had showcase. The senpais immediately bulldoze their way to they kouhai, specifically Sawamura .The exchange of greetings was slight awkward having not seen each other for some time, hence being the previous Captain,Yuki extended a hand to the boy as a form of greeting .

Sawamura looked at the outstretched hand for a second, before clasping his own around it, giving a nod of acknowledgement to his former captain, this gesture proved effective as the others immediately swarm the kid with greetings and praises. Although the boy did not greet them as heartedly as they would hope him to like his previous self, they were content to know that he didn't held a grudge towards them, the singing of the song prove them that .The exchange of words continued without a hinge until Christ voiced an important that seemed to have been puzzling him .

"Sawamura why are you in a dress? "He asked curiously causing the other to look towards the said boy in anticipation of his answer, unconsciously blushing slightly at his feminine look now .

"A bet "The boy answered emotionlessly as it was the most obvious thing in the world. Looking at the confused expression of his seniors, he sighed before proceeding to give an elaborated explanation.

"A bet on whether the coach and Rei-san were a couple, I lost, hence was being forced into the dress a minute before our performance, the loud yelp of pain you heard was me kick Haru in the butt "Sawamura explained, expression blank but the upturn of his lips showed his happiness at the act he did previously .The seniors gave a hearty laugh at the explanation of the incident, before heading off to scout a dance partner for a dance as a slow sensual melody began to fill the hall .

Sawamura tuned towards the exit, intending to head towards the changing room to change out of the outfit, but before he could even walk a step, a hand on his shoulder caused him to pause turning back he look at the taller boy waiting for an explanation.

Furuya Satoru was stunned for a moment at his rival's unrivalled good looks infront of him, the white silk dress clinging to every curve of his body as the boy looked at him, a brow rose in question of his intention. Brown chocolate eyes met navy blue causing the latter to blush as he extended a hand towards the former .

''Would you …like to dance? "The navy-eyed boy chock out, trying to keep his haywire emotions in check as he looked over to the other standing infront of him, hoping that the boy would accept it or else …he didn't even want to think about the rejection. Seconds pass, each seconds feeling like minutes as he waited for a response, the still silence around them ,started to were him down until a warm hand slipped into his.

"Your flustered face was amusing to watch Furuya "The chocolate eyed boy smirk slightly, the movement causing Furuya to jump slightly in surprise that his offer had been accepted, he immediately let his partner to the dance floor, warping his right hand around the waist of his partner ,touching the silk clothing .his left clasping the other right whose left was on his right shoulder .The duo danced silently under the moonlight shining through the windows, swaying to the slow melody ,ignoring the other couples on the floor ,only focusing on one another .Furuya wanted to open his mouth to ask how the other new the girls part, only to be slushed by a finger to his lips ,Sawamura kept his partner shut not wanting to hear the question that he did not want to answer not knowing that his simple gesture ,elicited a full blown blush the other's cheeks.

At the sidelines, Miyuki was practically seething with jealousy at seeing his ace dancing with his crush, the gesture Sawamura made was considered quite intimate, not that the boy knew what he was doing, but it cause a great deal of anger on Miyuki's part towards the ace of his team.

"Jealous?" A jovial chirp came from his side, resulting him to tear his gaze away from the object of his affection to the blond.

"What do you want "Miyuki grunted out, sounding more irritated then he intended it to be.

"I'm just dropping by to admire your angry and jealous expression, by the way if you want him, you better start doing something, or he is going to be snatched away from right under your nose." The blond tease before slipping back into the sea of students.

At those words, Miyuki silently promise himself to speak to Sawamura the moment the event ends as he return to staring at the said person who was now chuckling in response to something Furuya said, igniting a new foreign feeling in him.'Hatred'

~Chapter End ~

senpai(1)-seniors

Kouhai(2)-junior

Song links :

watch?v=2tFj9jLxkSo

(lyrics)

watch?v=vsh-jsIJmGM

(dance)


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own ace of diamond

* * *

Previously 

At those words, Miyuki silently promise himself to speak to Sawamura the moment the event ends as he return to staring at the said person who was now chuckling in response to something Furuya said, igniting a new foreign feeling in him.'Hatred'

* * *

~The Pain To See You This Way ~

From that day onwards, Miyuki has been extremely hard on Furuya, berating him on every mistake he made, as the jealousy and hatred clouded his judgment .It became worse as the days go by but it had not escalated to the point that it was noticeable until Furuya asked Eijun out for lunch to which the later accepted that it got out of hand .Miyuki upon seeing their new ace being so close and intimate with his pitcher had reacted violently in objection to the budding friendship between the two. This lead to him doubling the load and intensity of training on Furuya as well as the rest of the club though not as harsh .The members of the club of course were very much aware of the change however they were unable to change it due to a simple fact that they didn't know it had always been their captain who was responsible for such issues but this time ironically it was him who needed a wake up call .

Miyuki himself didn't really notice that he had begin to act on his instinct alone completely ignoring his own logic and thinking until one day he pushed it too far.

* * *

Match against 3rd years

A cry of report came from the coach "strike batter out !"Although Furuya had managed to strike the batter out ,they had already lost a number of points to the 3rd years lagging behind on 2 to 4 .Miyuki's calls were starting to get irrational and more impossible to accomplish, calling of pitches that Furuya even had doubts of their effectiveness .It felt like they were working independently Ignoring the advice and concern of his teammates .He continue to ask for pitches that were easy to hit before venting his frustrations when it was battered away by the opponent .He even started making harsh demands at his fielders ,completely putting the team at a deep end .The regulars can only hope that someone could snap they tyrant captain back to his happy and cheeky self before they themselves lost it .

The coach too was getting annoyed with miyuki's behavior but didn't have a clear idea on how to dissolve it .The solution eventually came during changeover when Sawamura tapped his shoulder to grabbed his attention. Coach was rather stunned or more actually surprised at the darkened look that Sawamura directed at the captain issuing orders on the field .His eyes a cold narrowed glare reflecting the inner anger that he was currently suppressing."Is this what Seido is now ?" Coach Kadota could not find an answer for that question that was directed at him, only looking solemnly back at the other .

Throughout the first rounds of the game, Sawamura thought that it was just Miyuki being upset over the fact that Coach was retiring after the fall even he was upset ,but as the game progresses he noticed that the main root of the problem was not what he expected but an entire different cause. Unsure whether it was just his paranoia or something else ,he opt to watch the next few rounds however to his dismay the play put up by his senior just got worse. 'THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE A GOOD FAREWELL GAME ,WHAT IS THE WORLD IS THIS PLAY !'Sawamura had enough of the silly and immature act 0of his senior that he had admired greatly .Miyuki was acting like a complete fool out there Where was the happy-go-lucky and carefree senpai he looked up to .An immense displeasure started to well up inside .Damm it Miyuki was someone that he liked a great deal ,though he was rather upset when the other didn't stand up for him after the lost at the qualifiers plus not noticing his injury that day .He had forgiven him .Afterall Miyuki was the senior that he came to Seido for,the catcher that he wanted and trusted .however seeing that guy act like a tyrant on the field was extremely painful to watch even though he had hardened himself over the past month ,this sight was still rather unbearable to witness .Thinking that enough was enough He asked the coach to sub Miyuki out replacing him with Haruto ,which he managed to convince to catch for someone else succeeding for reasons unknown ,assuring the coach that he would be one to knock some sense into the captain's head .Looking at the determined and knowing expression of Sawamura ,the coach made his decision in a flash ,stepping out of the drugout to signal the player change .

Miyuki was shell-shocked when he was asked to return to the drugout ,attempting to give the coach a piece of his mind ,he didn't expect a hand to roughly grab his wrist forcing him to turn towards the other .Miyuki turned intending to reprimand the one who diverted him from his task only for his face to snap to the side as a harsh slap resounded throughout the place .He held a hand towards his stinging cheek before looking towards the other ,the person of his affection glaring daggers at him ,his chocolate eyes blazing with anger .To say Miyuki was shocked was an understatement .He was completely baffled at the disappointed and angered look his crush ,his pitcher was directing at him .

"SLAP "Sawamura gave a tight slap to his senpai without batting an eye, the sound of the connecting flesh resounding throughout the field causing the members they were in the area to look towards them. some in shock while others in curiosity .Sawamura ignored the stinging pain originating from his sore palm ,his glare fixated on the one infront of him .Taking a deep breath in preparation for his outburst .

"WHAT IS THAT PLAY JUST NOW ?!IS THIS HOW A CAPTAIN SHOULD BEHAVE ?! "He shouted at the other at the top of his voice before continuing fully aware that once he started he couldn't possibly stop until he got his feeling across ."THIS IS NOT THE PLAY I ADMIRE AND LIKED ABOUT SENPAI ,THIS IS NOT WHAT I HAD CAM BACK FOR .THIS IS SUPPOSE TO HAVE BEEN A GREAT FAREWELL PLAY WHERE THE SENIORS CAN REST IN PEACE AND LEAVE THE CLUB IN OUR HANDS .!"He couldn't help but shed a tear as feelings he longed buried deep inside his heart begin to break out of the stone wall .though the 3rd years were slightly unnerved at his choice of words ,they felt the need to emphasiexe that they were leaving and dying .

miyuki could ony stare wide-eyed at his kouhai's outburst .Many thoughts ran through his mind as the words his kouhai brought out begin to sink into his thick summarized his feelings and words into just a few .'SHIT ,I screwed up big time .'Miyuki stood rooted to the ground unable to move though his heart aches to comfort the other even when a crystal tear fell from the other's face .In the end he could only manage a small apology .

"I'm Sorry ."At that statement ,Sawamura looked up ,though there was a clear tear stained on his checks ,he remained composed as he said the next few words.

"I'm glad your back ."He smiled a sincere smile at the coach realizing that the matter was resolved rturned his attention towards the match .The regulars upon realizing that their Sawamura had manged to snap their beloved captain back to reality got fired up almost immediately .Haruto only smiled at the two before focusing on the blue haird pitcher opposite him .'Now to blow some of this steam off ,its getting abit hot in here 'He smirked before giving a pitsching signal to the other who responded with a nod of his head before the ball was thrown landing perfectly in his mit ."Stike one " the referee behind him shouted .'good pitch with a lot of power but not as good as my Sawamura .'He smirked at himself ,looking at the smoking ball in his mit .Looks like the other is also pretty game right now .

After the scolding he got from his crush ,miyuki got his head back into the game ,giving a proper farewell match to his beloved seniors that were with him all the way during his years in Seido .Another thought dawn onto him as he laid in his bed at night .'How am I going to make up to sawamura now ?'Unable to shake off the look of disappointed and anger he had saw the other's face today ,he contemplated for hours on what to do to make up for it before finally settling on a idea .'I think I will ask him out tomorrow for lunch ,It will be a good way to make up for the things I put him through today as well as in the past' with the plan formulated in his mind, he fell into the a deep sleep ,a small smile etch on his face.

As Sawamura watched his senpai return to the bubbly self with a small pleased smile plastered on his face, he reminisced of what happened a month ago. 'I hope this is the last time such a thing will ever occur .The secret would be out sooner or later but I planned to keep it a secret as long as I could for the fear that the truth would hurt more than pain I had experience. 'The smile turned solemn as he watched the practice continue on.

~Chapter End ~

* * *

senpai(1)-seniors

sorry about the short length of this story had minor writer's block ,I will try to make the next one longer ;) since it will be a date between the boys ;)


End file.
